Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by Lost Soul Buried in Darkness
Summary: {Summary: Harry Potter was abounded by the Potters because they all thought he would become evil and jealous of his twin brother Theo James Potter the Boy who Lived. So he was sent to an American Orphanage in Salem, Massachusetts. But returns to the British Wizarding World for the Tri-wizard Tournament against the other three schools.}
1. Chapter 1

This is the disclaimer sadly for this story. I know J.K.R rules and will always own the magnificent world of Harry Potter.

{Summary: Harry Potter was abounded by the Potters because they all thought he would become evil and jealous of his twin brother Theo James Potter The Boy who Lived. So he was sent to an American Orphanage in Salem, Massachusetts. But returns to the British wizarding world for the Tri-wizard Tournament against the other three schools. But changes his surname to that of the man who blood adopted him.}

Chapter One:

"Everyone listen up." Headmistress Henderson said loud enough for everyone to here in the Great Hall. "We are about to leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a few minutes so make sure you have everything you need for the long trip over there ."

"Yes ma'am." We all replied to her before rushing to check our things to see if we had everything.

Oh I kind of forgot to tell you what was happening. Well first off, my name is Harrison Orion Uchiha, or Harry Uchiha. I'm in my fourth year at Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As of now, the Twenty selected candidates for the Twi-wizard Tournament is about to leave for Hogwarts in Great Britain somewhere. I know the Twi-wizard Tournament is only for three schools but apparently or Headmistress demanded for Salem to compete against the other schools to show we are the best school competing.

"Okay everybody board the ship so we can get going." The headmistress yelled at us. As we started to make our way to the ship I couldn't help but admire the Ebony dark ship with the Salem crest on the sail. As we boarded the ship the Headmistress told us to go to or destined cabin.

As I approached the cabin door I shared with no one else which is good because almost everyone at Salem hates me for my knowledge and talents. As I was empting my cloths out of my trunk and placed them in my dresser, I pulled out my book Lucifer's Elite which is pretty interesting because it has Attraction Spells, Contract Spells, Energy Spell, Fire Spells, Hurt Spells, Power Spells, Summon Spells, Bad Luck Spells, Defense Spells, Fairy Spells, Healing Spells, Misfortune Spells, and Protection Spells. I was already starting to read it, and was halfway through it by midnight.

~POV change Headmistress Henderson~

As every had turned in for the night, I decided to do some rounds to make sure that everyone was in there rooms sleeping. When I walked past the rooms that last name started with A, I saw a light coming from Mr. Uchiha's room

Mr. Uchiha. The boy she cared for greatly like he was her own son. The same boy who knew he was abounding half way across the world because hone of his parents James and Lily Potter was merely ashamed of him since he was not even an ounce famous. The same boy who was shunned by the other children at Salem because he was an orphan and he is brilliant and more powerful than them all combined. The same boy who decided to change his surname.

When I reached his room I quietly opened the door just to see he was passed out on his bed with one of his plethora of books across his chest. I quietly as I could manage walked over to him and took the book and marked the page before I set it down and put a blanket on top of him before blowing of his candle which where lit.

"Good night my boy." I muttered under my breath while stroking his handsome god shaped face before leaving. But I had one more thing to do before I can go to bed. I had to write a letter to Albus Dumbledore.

~POV change Headmaster Dumbledore~

Just as I was finishing up some paper work for the Twi-wizard or should I say Quad-wizard Tournament when I had a black owl swoop in and leave a letter for me to take off before flying out the window again. As I looked down and untied the ribbon on the letter I saw the Salem Crest and thought _this must be from the Headmistress for her progress till they get here_.

 _ **Dear Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,**_

 _ **I am writing to tell you our estimate time of arrival will be a week before October 31. I would also like to tell you that we will be arriving by a ship and while our time here at Hogwarts that we will stay in our cabin aboard the ship.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Teagan Henderson**_

 _ **Headmistress of Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

So they were coming after all guess I will tell the student tomorrow that a fourth school is participating. Now I have to go tell the teachers as well. Well nothing that a nice lemon drop can't fix.

Among the notable things about fire is that it also requires oxygen to burn - exactly like its enemy, life. Thereby are life and flames so often compared.

This is my first chapter. Please make a comment. There will be a pairing for Harry but I'm going to leave that to all you to vote for or to make your own character for the OC. There is about 931 words in this story. Also I think this is how you spell UCHIHA. If not message me and I will change it. Until next time.

Bye

Lost Soul Buried in Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

This is the disclaimer sadly for this story. I know J.K.R rules and will always own the magnificent world of Harry Potter.

{Summary: Harry Potter was abounded by the Potters because they all thought he would become evil and jealous of his twin brother Theo James Potter the Boy who Lived. So he was sent to an American Orphanage in Salem, Massachusetts. But returns to the British wizarding world for the Tri-wizard Tournament against the other three schools.}

Chapter Two:

Last Time on Salem Witchcraft and Wizardry

~POV change Headmaster Dumbledore~

Just as I was finishing up some paper work for the Twi-wizard or should I say Quad-wizard Tournament when I had a black owl swoop in and leave a letter for me to take off before flying out the window again. As I looked down and untied the ribbon on the letter I saw the Salem Crest and thought _this must be from the Headmistress for her progress till they get here_.

 _ **Dear Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,**_

 _ **I am writing to tell you our estimate time of arrival will be a week before October 31. I would also like to tell you that we will be arriving by a ship and while our time here at Hogwarts that we will stay in our cabin aboard the ship.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Teagan Henderson**_

 _ **Headmistress of Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

So they were coming after all guess I will tell the student tomorrow that a fourth school is participating. Now I have to go tell the teachers as well. Well nothing that a nice lemon drop can't fix.

~Hogwarts, Great Hall Dumbledore's POV~

"Silence everybody please. I need to make an announcement!" Dumbledore spoke to the Great Hall.

"Thank you. As you all know the Twi-wizard Tournament is taking place here this year. But this year's tournament is going to be different than the others. We are housing a fourth school that also will compete as well." And that was when pandemonium broke out and everybody started to yell their disagreement. But that was when Dumbledore lost it "SILENCE!" He roared and at once everybody grow quiet waiting for him to continue speaking "Now that we are all quiet and got that out of our systems I will tell you what schools are coming to compete here." He said in a stern voice. "The schools that will be competing here at Hogwarts are Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He paused right there to see if somebody would speak out again, but nobody did so he continued "They WILL all be respected when they get here and if you have any questions talk to you're the head of your houses. But know this they will all arrive on the same day, in about a week from now." And with that he sat down and began to talk amongst the staff.

~POV change Hermione Granger Gryffindor Table~

"Don't you think it is curios at all? I mean Salem hasn't even been heard of in centuries why know of all time?!" Hermione asked Theo and Ron her to best friends in Gryffindor house. Theo James Potter the Boy who Lived. He had short red hair and brown gooey eyes and round glasses. Ronald Bilious Weasley, was not that different though. He had short red hair like all his family, he had freckles all over his face and arms and was taller than Theo. But he was as stubborn as a pig when it came to homework or any kind of work.

"I don't know Hermione but when dinners over let's ask McGonagall if she knows." Theo suggested.

"That's a good idea Theo, we should do that." I said and Ron agreed with me that we should.

~After dinner still Hermione's POV~

"Professor, we were just wondering why is Salem competing now of all the time to have done it in the past?" Theo asked Professor McGonagall.

"Because Mr. Potter the Headmistress of Salem was very insistent that they would be able to compete after centuries of silence and the board agreed to accept them as the fourth school to compete." McGonagall had said before turning around to answer another question that was posed to her.

"Well that explains it a little bit." Ron said to us

"Yes it does explain it a little bit."

~A week later, Harry's POV~

Where finally about to arrive at Hogwarts and I can't wait to get there so I can finally get back on hard ground "Okay everyone where about to arrive so get your uniforms on so when we arrive we can get off as soon as we get there." Headmistress told us a few minutes ago. [Imagine a sleeveless under armor shirt with a hoody but completely black with the Salem Crest on it and Black leather pants with a wand holster on their wand arms]

"Everyone where here make sure you all keep your hoods up until I say so. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" we yelled as she said this like we practiced.

"Alright, I will exit first then you all follow me in a line with four across and five going back. Except you Mr. Uchiha. You will be right beside me walking. Okay lets go the other schools are waiting for us."

All I could do was node my head yes because I was very surprised that she would pick me to help introduce our school. As I looked back behind me I saw the looks of envy but mostly the looks of pure hatred gazing at me before I walked up to the front right beside Headmistress Henderson. "Ma'am what do you need me to do now?" I asked her before she just said to wipe the emotion of my face and walk in a straight line with her while leading the other students aboard the ship before we started to walk out onto the main land.

~POV change the whole Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang~

Just as Igor Karkaroff and Olympe Maxime said pleasantries, a ship bigger than the Durmstrang's appeared out of nowhere and as soon as it docked at the shore and released the ramp to get off the ship.

As we watched them come out with a tall elderly woman with a kid about fourteen or fifteen years of age. The kid had complete black sleeveless hoodie on with leather pants. Behind them was four rows with five columns. When they got a good three thirds of the way to us they all stopped except the two in the front.

~Harry Uchiha POV~

Amazing what can happen when you just walk like you're not afraid of anything. The looks on their faces as the Headmistress and I approached the other Headmasters and Headmistress from the other schools.

"Headmaster Dumbledore it is an honor to finally meet you in person." Headmistress Henderson said to him.

"Ah, but it is I who must have that pleaser to finally meet people from Salem." Dumbledore said in an excited tone. "And if you don't mind if I ask, but who is the young gentleman beside you ma'am?" Dumbledore asked in a curios tone as he looked at me puzzlingly.

"Of course Headmaster Dumbledore. My name is Lord Harrison Orion Uchiha, or Harry Uchiha for my friends." I said then replied "If I had any friends to begin with. Headmasters, Headmistress may I retire to my cabin so I can rest before the feast?" I asked them. "Yes Harry you can go to your cabin but remember that there is a riddle you must answer before being able to go aboard the ship herself okay Harry." The headmistress said softly to me before I started to walk away to the ship.

As I reached the ship I could feel a barrier before I heard a voice in my head and it gently spoke

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,

Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.

It lies behind stars and under hills,

And empty holes it fills.

It comes first, and follows after,

Ends life, and kills laughter.

What am I?"

 _Pathetic this is by far the easiest riddle._ I thought to myself, before muttering "Darkness" and with that I walked straight through the barrier and I was heading to my cabin for some rest.

~Harrys POV 7:30 a week later~

Well I needed that quick nap before dinner. And with that I started to head to the Great Hall. I was about five minutes into the journey for dinner when I heard a feminine scream and rushed to see if everything was alright.

When I got there I saw a few Durmstrang students attacking a girl about my age when I realized that it was Diana Unity a girl from my year. As soon as I see what they were about to do to her, my rage of what is about to happen to her just exploded and I whipped out my wand and yelled" _**FULGUR PERCUSSERIT!"**_ and hurled a lightning bolt straight at them then flicked my wand and muttered angrily " _ **UMBRA TORQUEM"**_ and chains made out of shadows popped into existence around there knock out body's and rushed to see if Diana was okay only to see a few bruises and quickly muttered a healing spell and carry her pass out body back to my cabin on the ship to let her have some rest.

~Diana Unity POV Harrys cabin~

The first thing I remembered before I opened my eyes where those boys attacking me and this strange purple glow. "Owe, damn that hurts clenching my head as I sat up and looked around the room I just realized wasn't my own. When I started looking around the room to see who owned it I was entranced by the number and strange names of the books before I move to get a closer look at them. The first one read The Necronomicon Spell book by Simon, the next one was Path working: Journeys of Power, third was a book about Blood Magic and many, many more books before I heard a deep voice say "I see you found my collection of books Diana." The voice said and I was already in the motion of fallen down when two big strong arms catching me from falling giving me a good look at my savior. "Harry." I muttered under my breath hoping he wouldn't catch it. But if he did he didn't respond to it. But now here I was in the most hated person in Salem school, which also happened to be my crush that now held me in his arms before helping me up. "Thank you Harry." I said

"You're welcome Diana. Let's go to dinner now the headmistress will be worried where we are." Harry said and all I did was node trying to hide my incredibly red face.

A zeal for the defense of their country led these heroes to the scene of action, though with a few men to attack a powerful army of experienced warriors

End of Chapter Two hope you all enjoyed it. It has 1889 words. The meanings for FULMUR PERCUSSERIT are Lightning Strike, and UMBRA TORQUEM means Shadow Chains. Both of the words are in Latin. Well bye

Lost Soul Buried in Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Salem School Witchcraft and Wizardry

Special thanks to:

. .

StarCarnage

JadedKrystal

Ewino

Miss Poison

adenoide

Guest- I Don't know who this was but thank you for the review

Rosalind Fairchilde

m.

And finally but not last

…kathlynscutekid…- Thank you for being my first review!

Chapter Three:

 _Previously on Salem School Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _The first thing I remembered before I opened my eyes where those boys attacking me and this strange purple glow. "Owe, damn that hurts clenching my head as I sat up and looked around the room I just realized wasn't my own. When I started looking around the room to see who owned it I was entranced by the number and strange names of the books before I move to get a closer look at them. The first one read_ _The Necronomicon Spell book by Simon, the next one was_ _Path working: Journeys of Power, third was a book about Blood Magic and many, many more books before I heard a deep voice say "I see you found my collection of books Diana." The voice said and I was already in the motion of fallen down when two big strong arms catching me from falling giving me a good look at my savior. "Harry." I muttered under my breath hoping he wouldn't catch it. But if he did he didn't respond to it. But now here I was in the most hated person in Salem school, which also happened to be my crush that now held me in his arms before helping me up. "Thank you Harry." I said_

" _You're welcome Diana. Let's go to dinner now the headmistress will be worried where we are." Harry said and all I did was node trying to hide my incredibly red face._

 **NOW:**

As we arrived for dinner we both saw the other students siting at their correct tables, so I went to sit at my destined seat. When I got there the whole table that was filled with Salem students glared at me and scooted further down away way from me. Accept Diana, who just smiled and sat close to me with her friends. Who were just staring at me with confused look.

"I would like to make a few announcements please." Dumbledore spoke in his grandfatherly voice that got the entire room quite. "Thank you. As you all know the tournament is going to take place sometime in November, so we will have the Goblet of Fire select its champion from each school." He said. "But the other heads of the schools have asked me to prepare a small performance of a single student, who I hear is really good. It will mainly be a show of talent and skill that will be reflect on the school and the student itself."

As he said that murmuring started and I could feel the excitement and anxiousness in the air.

"Now as I was saying before a student has volunteered from Salem. As of now I turn this over to Headmistress Henderson." As he sat down, Headmistress stood up and moved over to the podium in the front of the table.

"As Headmaster Dumbledore mentioned a student of mine Harry Uchiha, will be preforming a small concert and will sing for us before this Friday." She said with a smirk looking at me.

" _Fuck_ " I muttered under my breath. _Why in the nine levels of hell is she doing this to me?_ I thought to myself, before I heard David Jackson hiss at me "So you want more attention now Uchiha? Well you should just stop even trying because no one will ever like or love you!" he told me angrily. What I did next shock and surprised almost everyone.

"Your right I will never be liked or loved. I'm just the outcast. The hated one at school. But you know what? I. Don't. Care. Anymore. I have always been the outcast even from my own family when they were alive. Hell because I refuse to bow down to anyone, my own mother wanted to disown me. No, the only one that have willingly accepted me was my father, the late Lord Uchiha." But during half-way through my rant I heard a gasp when my eyes suddenly turned red with three commas with a circle going through each one. It was then when I realize that I making a scene.

"Please forgive me for this interruption Headmasters, Headmistress." I said nodding my head down a little bit before stalking out of the great hall.

~Pov change Diana~

"What is wrong with you David?!" I exclaimed "Why do you always act so cold to him. I mean what has he ever done to you?" I asked.

"It's merely the fact that he even exists that I hate him. As well as you Diana, why do you always defend him?" David said "I mean he acts so cold to everybody and is constantly the teacher's pet and always acts as he is the goody to shoes."

"Have you ever thought that is because that was the way he was raised, or because nobody even bothered trying to make friends with him for the past four years because he is a lot smarter than you? Or is it that you and everybody else is jealous that the fact that he holds the respect of people that actually matter and has much more money and power than all of you?" Diana ranted at him before walking out of the great hall to find a certain Harry Uchiha.

~Pov change Albus Dumbledore~

 _Such power for one young it's even more power than mine and Toms at that age combined._ Dumbledore thought. _Even those eyes hold power of its own. He is indeed one of the more powerful Uchiha Lords._ "That was some show, eh?" Igor asked me "Most definitely. But this will be a non-welcome headache later when the students write this to the parents and their parents write to me asking questions." Dumbledore said tiredly. "If you think this will be a damn headache for you then you wouldn't want to be in my position now. I have to deal with people like that every day or people ending up in the hospital wing in Salem because they tried something similar or attacked him." Headmistress Henderson said while taking her seat.

~Diana and Harrys Pov~

When I got to Harrys cabin aboard the ship I knocked on it waiting for Harry to open the door. When it felt like hours the door finally open showing Harry. "What do you want Diana?" he asked in a tired voice. "I want to come in please Harry." I silently was hoping he would allow me to come in. Once I finished saying that he turned sideways letting me into the room.

"Are you okay Harry?" I asked him with concern laced in my words. "No Diana I am not okay. It seems that everywhere that I go that I am hated for something I can do or if I am better than others." Harry said

"I underst-"Harry cut me off

"No you don't everybody likes you. You are never alone feeling unwanted. Having no one to talk to. Being forced to put an iron cage around my heart because I know that if I unlock my heart I will get hurt. Knowing that no one will ever love you because in their eyes you're a disgrace, but in your eyes when you're looking in the mirror you feel like the true monster you are. So no you do not understand what I go through every day of my life." He said to me. I felt like my heart was being ripped out when I heard he views himself as a monster and that no one will ever love him.

"You're wrong." I stated quietly hoping he didn't hear me. I was wrong.

"What did you say?" He asked in his deep voice.

"I said you're wrong because you think that no one loves you or that you are monster." I replied.

""And why is that?" he inquired

"Because _I_ love you Harry Uchiha."

 **Even though love and hate are the opposite. You can't have one without the other, like with good and evil. Because it is on the same coin.**

Finally finished with chapter three hope you like it. 1404 words in this chapter. Bye,

Lost Soul Buried in Darkness


	4. Authors note

Authors note:

I am very sorry I haven't written in a long time, so I take this time to apologize for the lateness of the story, but I am working on the 4th chapter and hope it gets posted soon!

Until then bye!


	5. Adoption and bullying

This story is up for adoption, just pm me. Sorry guys and gals I just can't finish this story. If your have your own log go to my page and copy the bullying paragraph and put it on your own to get the message out that BULLYING IS NOT COOL!

LostSoulBuriedinDarkness


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody I am sending this chapter out more as a request. I am starting on a Fairy Tail story and I would like your help. I am not sure that I want to do a harem or a single girl but I ask you all Fairy tail Fans pm me and I will see which ones get to the top. For example... Harem. Yes. Harem. pick a female character. Also I want to make this story original so also pick a type of Fairy Tail magic and the top one from there I will use.

Have a a nice and wonderful life,

L.S.B.D


End file.
